La fille qui voyageait dans les étoiles
by corny7098
Summary: Charlotte est une jeune Anglaise de 18 ans tout à fait banale, jusqu'à un soir de Décembre où elle va faire une merveilleuse et étrange rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie à jamais : le Docteur. Dès lors, cette jeune humaine va se lier d'amitié et d'un profond respect pour ce drôle d'alien et partager ses aventures hors des frontières du temps.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

La main étroitement serrée dans celle du Docteur et le regard plongé une dernière fois dans son regard couleur chocolat-noisette ce dernier n'arrêtant pas de lui murmurer « je suis désolée, tellement désolé », elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les hurlements des Daleks ou boîtes de conserve sur roulettes comme elle les avait gentiment surnommés qui hurlaient « Exterminer, exterminer » à chaque fois qu'ils tuaient un de leurs compagnons d'infortune depuis une demie-heure et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Charlotte repensait à comment tout avait commencé.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

 **Point de vue de Charlotte**

Le soir où j'ai rencontré le Docteur suivait une journée tout à fait banale qui s'était déroulée.

Le seul point négatif que l'on pouvait reprocher à cette journée, c'était le froid mordant qui s'infiltrait partout et vous glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Jamais depuis que j'y vivais, Londres n'avait connu pareille ère polaire, le thermomètre jouait au yoyo entre -10 C et -20 C et depuis quelques jours, il neigeait et les flocons s'accrochaient à vous tels des petits monstres carnivores avalant sur leur passage toute trace de chaleur.

Alors que j'avais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, le bonnet enfoncé au moins jusqu'au nez, que j'essayais de ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas bien épaisse et que je rentrais chez moi après une journée de cours particulièrement agaçante, j'eut la nette impression — qui se révéla être vraie — qu'on me suivait.

Bon, il est vrai que j'ai toujours été plus ou moins paranoïaque, mais là, s'en était vraiment flippant.

Bref, pour m'assurer que je ne devenais pas complètement folle, je me retournais et fis face à trois hommes qui approchèrent avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

— File-nous ton argent et tes bijoux. Crachèrent — ils dans un mauvais anglais.

— Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Y a pas écrit mère Thérésa sur mon front et puis cette façon de me tutoyer avant même que le se connaisse, je n'aime pas, alors, ce sera non. Répondis-je avec une grimace et en envoyant mes assaillants au tapis vite fait bien fait . Imaginez moi, une brune tellement fluette qu'un coup de vent l'emporterait et qui met trois grands gaillards au tapis vraiment, merci, maman, de ne pas avoir supporté mes crises et avoir fini par m'inscrire à la boxe.

Mais trêve de bavardages, après avoir envoyer mes ennemis faire un gros dodo, la merveilleuse idée de m'enfuir percuta enfin dans mon cerveau et je détalais comme un lapin sauf que, comble de la malchance, je glissais sur du verglas, chutais lourdement à plat ventre tandis que mes assaillants me retrouvèrent et m'assenèrent une pluie de coups tandis que j'essayais de me relever tant bien que mal.

Je ne dus mon salut qu'à l'apparition d'un bruit soudain et inattendu — qui se révélerai être plus tard le TARDIS, mais ne connaissant ni le Docteur ni sa merveilleuse boîte bleue, on dira donc que c'était un bruit étrange si vous le voulez bien et même si vous ne le voulez pas, c'est le même tarif non, mais —.

Avec tout ça, je ne sais même plus où j'en étais, hum, ah si, j'en étais au bruit bizarre qui mit mes agresseurs en fuite — je crois que je n'ai jamais autant remercié le Docteur que d'être arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe ce soir-là —.

— Tout va bien ? demanda un homme en posant une main sur mon épaule et en me tendant l'autre pour m'aider à me relever.

— Super. Dis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait et en me relevant .

— Vous pouvez marcher ? s'enquit-il.

— Je crois. Répondis-je en esquissant un pas en avant qui se serai soldé par une chute sur les fesses

si mon sauveur me m'avait pas rattrapé par le bras.

— Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ? Demanda l'homme après plusieurs tentatives ratées pour me remettre debout.

— Merci, c'est gentil monsieur.

— Docteur, je vous prie.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis le Docteur. Juste le Docteur.

— Moi c'est Charlie enfin, Charlotte, Charlotte Scott enchantée. Dis-je claquant des dents .

— Moi de même, tenez, prenez mon manteau. Dit-il en me posant son manteau sur les épaules . Vous avez l'air gelée.

— Merci, mais vous, vous n'avez pas froid ?

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi jeune Charlotte. Bon, allons-y, quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir rentrer. Dit-il en me tendant un bras que je pris volontiers .

— Vous savez, il n'y que ma mère chez moi et je pourrai partir à l'autre bout du pays qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas. En plus, ça fait des années que je rêve de voyager.

— Je pourrai satisfaire votre rêve, vous savez.

— Vous avez des billets d'avion pour les Caraïbes ?

— Mieux que ça, une machine à voyager dans le temps.

Cette fois, je me mis à rire. Vous savez que ça n'existe pas ?

— Pensez-y, un miracle peut toujours arriver.

— Vous êtes gentil. Je vous jure d'y réfléchir, mais pour l'instant, nous sommes arrivés chez moi. Dis-je en arrivant devant une petite maison en brique blanche .

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas, la porte s'ouvrit sur une furie brune ayant le même teint qu'un piment d'Espelette qui me colla une gifle monumentale avant de retourner sur le perron.

— Charlotte Tara Daphné Scott, deux heures que je t'attends. Vociféra-t-elle puis en avisant le bras du Docteur et le mien toujours collés l'un à l'autre et toi, tu fricotes avec ce... pervers.

— Mais maman, ce n'est pas un pervers, il m'a sauvé la vie.

— À d'autres. Hurla ma mère j'ai été fille avant toi, tu sais.

— C'était à l'âge de pierre alors. Soufflais-je entre mes dents .

— Et d'ailleurs, qui est-il ton sauveur, hein ? Je parie que tu ne connais même pas son nom.

— C'est le Docteur.

— Le Docteur qui ?

— Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas faite. Fit remarquer le Docteur marquant son retour dans cette joute verbale 100 % féminine.

— Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné. Répondit ma mère en foudroyant mon « ami » du regard.

— Il me semble au contraire que vous parlez de moi, puisque vous évoquez mon nom.

— Stoooop, ça suffit. Criais-je en agitant les bras et en me plaçant entre le Docteur et ma mère qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence il ne manquait plus que des éclairs dans leurs yeux, vous êtes pire que des gamins de maternelle.

— Maman je suis majeure et assez grande pour savoir si je peux fréquenter un homme plus âgé que moi alors ton jeu de la maman poule hein, j'en ai jusque là. Docteur, merci de m'avoir prêté votre manteau. Dis-je en rendant son manteau au Docteur avec un grand sourire.

Avant même que le Docteur n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, ma mère me tira par le bras à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte au nez du Docteur qui me lança un regard compatissant.

— Non, mais ça va bien chez toi. Criais-je au nez de ma mère.

— Enfin Charlotte, il n'est pas pour toi il est trop...

— Rien du tout, même si tu es ma mère et que je te dois le respect, tu n'as plu à me dicter ma vie.

— Non, mais tu t'entends, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, je te dirai ce que je veux.

— Et bien ton règne de terreur s'arrête ce soir parce que je m'en vais.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as très bien entendu. Dis-je d'une voix étonnamment calme.

— Pour aller où ? gloussa ma mère, tu n'es rien sans moi. Continua-t-elle en se fendant la poire encore plus.

— C'est ça, rigoles bien on verra se que tu feras quand tu seras toute seule à la maison. Soufflais-je entre mes dents avant de monter dans ma chambre faire mon sac.

Ayant préparé mes affaires, rajouté des bricoles pêle-mêle dedans et m'être habillé chaudement avec ma vieille paire de Converses grise toute usée, je balançais mon sac par la fenêtre du premier et fis de même pour ma personne en priant pour que le Docteur ne soit pas partit ailleurs.

Je le retrouvais à mi-chemin entre chez moi et là où je l'avais rencontrée.

— Docteur ! criais-je pour qu'il se retourne, Docteur attendez-moi.

— Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

— Je euh, et bien, pour tout vous dire. Bredouillais-je maladroitement

— Oui ?

— C'étaitpoursavoirsivôtrepropositiondetoutàl'heuretennaittoujours. Enchaînais-je à toute vitesse.

— Je n'ai pas tout suivi.

— Humpf. Est-ce que je peux voyager avec vous ?

— Oui.

— De toute façon, si vous ne voulez pas, je... Attendez, vous avez dit quoi ?

— J'ai dit oui.

— Merci, c'est hyper sympa de votre part.

— Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-il.

— Et comment.

Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de la boîte bleue qui me semblait bien petite tout à coup.

Le Docteur sourit devant ma mine déconfite.

— Rentrez, vous aurez une surprise.

Je m'exécutais de peur de le décevoir et ouvrais la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Wouah. C'est...

— Dites ce que vous voulez, j'ai déjà tout entendu.

— Magnifique.

— Content que ça vous plaise, c'est que je l'aime ce petit TARDIS.

— TARDIS ?

— Oui, c'est le nom de mon vaisseau, Temps A Relativité Dimentionelle Inter Spatiale, TARDIS.

— Oh ! C'est chouette comme nom, salut le TARDIS. Dis-je en levant la main et en la posant sur la paroi du vaisseau qui ronronna de plaisir.

Le Docteur sourit devant ma mine surprise

— Aurai-je oublié de préciser que le TARDIS était vivant ? Hein mon grand ? demanda-t-il en caressant affectueusement la console du vaisseau ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferez.

Je voyage à travers le temps, partout et nulle part par où voulez-vous commencer?

— Le, le futur ?

— Le futur est vaste et parfois pas complètement écrit, jeune fille.

— Le 22eme siècle ?

— Paaaarfait ! Le 22ème siècle est une période que j'apprécie beaucoup. Alors, allons-y.

Cette fabuleuse rencontre lors d'un soir de décembre banal et froid donna naissance à une foule d'aventures plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.


End file.
